


Don't You Dare Forget the Sun

by CartmanDabootah



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: College AU, Dib and Zim need each other, Dib in high school, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gir is literally insane, Humor, It does not seem like it but it is, M/M, Randomness, References to Depression, Slow Burn, These two are dumb, Zim is a party girl, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartmanDabootah/pseuds/CartmanDabootah
Summary: Dib never thought his life would get this complicated. Okay well aside from the constant search for paranormal creatures and the non believers around, Dib had a normal life. But now not only does he have to deal with college applications and his controlling father, Dib also has to deal with his feelings for Zim. The Irken Invader who has been his greatest arch nemesis since he was a little boy. But now at 18 Dib realizes that maybe there's something more. How will Dib deal with all this? Or with his former arch nemesis following him to college? And especially how will Zim cope with the fact Dib is the only person he has left? Read to find out ;)





	1. Castle on The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Invader Zim fan fiction but I love this show and I hope I give it justice. This story is gonna be pretty dramatic, romantic, angsty, but it will be just as dark and hilarious as the show we know and love.  
I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Dib

I lean my elbow on the side of my car window. The window is open and I let myself enjoy the cold air on my cheek. I sigh. I have been driving down this street since I can remember and it has always been my home. My town is a run down area full of idiots and simple minds, and it used to make me feel superior. But now I feel bored and disinterested in almost everything I mean who could blame me? I have been in a constant war with an alien since I was twelve, and after the many attempts of my life nothing can excite me like he did. Before I met Zim my life was just school, dad’s lectures about how my life goals were nonsense, Gaz trying to murder me, and feeling dissafied with everything. Not only did meeting the Irken invader prove my claims of aliens! It also granted me the only true friend I ever had.

I sigh. My life must be pretty lame if my only friend is a small green alien who would do anything to rid me off this planet. I chuckle. We sure did a lot of crazy things these past years, and he never got around to taking over the world. I furrow my eyebrows in thought because I doubted that he ever wanted to actually destroy the human race. Or he was just too stupid to follow through.

“Orrr you’re just the best paranormal investigator to exist!” I tell myself with a laugh of satisfaction. “Zim could never get past me.”

“Is that so human?”

I immediately slam my foot on the breaks of the car. I turn frantically to see the green bastard himself, grinning at me with his big pink eyes.

“Zim! What the hell?? How did you get in my car?”

Zim let out a small cackle and put his gloved hand on top of the head of a familiar tiny robot. “I sent Gir to track your human ship so I could make my entrance.”

“I found a cookie!” Gir says in excitement. “Woooahhhhh!!!!” His childish scream makes Zim rolls his eyes in exhaustion, but he quickly went back to his smirk.

“What was that about Zim never getting past you Dib?”

I just gape at the two for a few moments before shaking my head. I slam my head against the wheel. How could I be this dumb? Of course Zim would find a way into my car, and I was not thinking enough to stop him. I smirk.

“Yes Zim! You may think you’re so smart, but never underestimate us humans!” I press a small blue button next to my radio which opens my secret controls. When I got my car I made some special adjustments that are perfect for my alien fighting ways. I move my fingers to the red button labeled “eject” Zim is not paying attention to my actions because as usual he is talking about how great he is. His evil robot does not have much of an attention span so he already lost interest in the cookie, and is now playing with a fly.

“Bye Zim!” I laugh in satisfaction as I smash the eject button causing my arch nemesis and his robot to be flung out of my car, and into the night sky.

“YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS TIME HUMAN!” Zim screams as he flies into the abyss. “BUT NEXT TIME IT WILL BE ZIM WHO WILL HAVE VICTORY!”

I simply raised a middle finger to the sky as I drive off. Oh this never gets old and I smile softly to myself. “Thanks Zim.” I whisper. “You really know how to cheer me up.”

I park into my driveway making sure my trunk isn’t broken from blasting Zim into the moon. I sigh in relief at the lack of damage to my beauty and walk into the house.

“I’m home!”

“Nobody cares!” I roll my eyes at the familiar sound of my sister’s voice. She is sitting on her regular space on the couch with her eyes glued to the tv.

“Hey Gaz! Nice to see you too.” I look at the tv. Video games as usual and this one appears to be a horror game. Not a bad choice. “How are you home so early?”

“Early? School ended hours ago. Not everyone has stupid clubs like you do.”

“Newspaper and paranormal investigation club are not stupid!” I huff in defense. “I must make sure to report all the alien sightings and haunted house cases for the whole school.”

“Oh and student council is for all that bullshit too?” I frown. I couldn’t tell Gaz that I am student council treasurer for a) because dad wanted me to have a “real” school role and b) to impress the cute guy who is student council secretary.

“Well yeah! I must be in with the heads of the school just in case Zim tries anything. It’s good to have some power.”

“Righhhttt.” But she couldn’t give a crap. “Whatever just get lost. I am about to beat this thing.” I sigh and decide I am too tired to argue with her. I did have a lot of homework and planning for my next paranormal club meeting.

“Okay Gaz, but it wouldn’t hurt you to have some sort of social life.”

I walk into the kitchen and grab a granola bar for dinner. I don’t eat much and that probably explains my lanky appearance. I’m tall. About 6” and that’s pretty good for an eighteen year old. But I am skinny and my height just appears as awkward. It is highly suggested by my doctor (and everyone I know) to eat more to decrease my lanky appearance and underweight body. I have been careful with food ever since I became a chair waiting for Zim to return. I watch everything I eat and make sure to eat small portions and some days I don’t eat at all. It sounds a little extreme but I am determined to keep my weight down and I don’t give up easily.

I grab a water bottle to bring up to my room when my father walks into the kitchen.

“Hello son! How was school? Did you learn any true science today?”

I smile at him. “School was good dad. I got an A on my AP physics test and I am managing to keep the student council’s funds stable.”

“Oh good job!” Dad gives me a pat on the shoulder which makes my exhausted body stumble a bit. “Son, it is time we start deciding writing out those college applications.”

I give him a confused look. “I already got accepted into the local university. Why do I need to apply again?”

“Well Dib, you have stellar grades and this town is not enough for you. I think you should go out of state for university.” My jaw drops.

“Out of state…?”

“Yes! Nowhere too exciting maybe Yale or Harvard?”

“Harvard???!?” I shake my head. “Dad I can’t get accepted into an Ivy league school! What’s wrong with the school I already chose?”

Dad sighs and sits me down at the kitchen table. “Dib. You have so much potential and I don’t think staying in this town will benefit your mind.”

“Why’s that?” “I just want you to go far away from here. To meet new people, learn interesting things, stop with that paranormal nonsense….”

“It’s not nonsense!” I say using my hands to express my point. “If I don’t stop Zim from taking over the world the human race-”

“For the love of science!” Dad stands up and bangs the table with his gloved fist. “Will you quit it with the alien bullshit??! You are not a child anymore and I will not humor your fake nonsense! You are going to college out of state and there will be no more talk about it! Do you understand?” I just stare at him in shock.

Dad never swore in front of me, and I never see him this angry. But I never felt this angry at him.

“Fine.” I manage to say behind my teeth. “Night. Dad.”

I get up from the chair and don’t stop to hear my dad’s response. I am so tired, stressed, and angry that I don’t even care about fighting anymore. He always gets his way and I have tried so hard to impress him, and I still can’t do the one thing that makes me happy. I almost break my bedroom open enraged and collapse onto my bed and scream into my pillow. I feel tears burn from my eyes. I’m such a baby and now my whole world is about to end.

“I’ll never be good enough….” I whimper into my pillow. “Never…”


	2. Don't Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!!  
Chapter recap: In the last chapter Professor Membrane tells Dib he will be going to college out of town. He believes the current town is not good for the future of the Membrane family. Dib is mad and sad. Because he is emo
> 
> I will be switching the pov soon and adding a special Gir thing at the end of each chapter :) But the only thing I want to add about this chapter is that I tried to imitate the way Zim screams and then gets quieter when he talks. So I hope that was clear  
Enjoy 😊

The next morning is not much better than last night. I fell asleep with my glasses on and found them bent on the floor when I awoke. I sigh and grab my glasses from the floor and groan seeing they have become unwearable.

“Guess I have to use those damn contacts.” 

I practically throw myself off my bed and drag my feet into the bathroom. “Good morning.” I say to my reflection as I slowly put in the contacts. After swearing for a few minutes I manage to place the plastic lenses on my eyes. I grab my toothbrush and think about how I forgot to plan out today’s club meeting, and that our vice president will kick my ass. What a wonderful thing to look forward to.

“Okay,” I sigh looking at my reflection. “Contacts? Check. Hair? Check. Teeth? Check. Cool clothes?” I grin at my Jason Voorhees t-shirt, black jeans, dark green flannel that goes past my thighs, and..oh wait!  
“I forgot the most important factor!” I run into my room quickly and grab a small box. I take out a rubber wristband with a pattern of an alien head and the words “believe” I place in all my piercings and lastly, put on a smile.  
“A smile first thing in the morning is the formula for a great day!” 

I grab my bag and rush downstairs. I don’t stop into the kitchen and just walk out of the house. I can’t look at my dad or hear him try to explain himself. Because he doesn’t apologize since he never sees himself as wrong, and I am not in the mood for any of it.

I open my car door and sit myself in the driver’s seat. I smile. Just sitting in my baby makes me feel better. I have been through a lot with this car, and it seems to be the only thing in my life that does not change.

“Okay Dib!” I declare to myself. “No more moping or emo crap. You are gonna go to school and be happy and passionate like everyone expects you to be!” I could hear Gaz’s voice in the back of my head “Or just crazy.” 

When I arrive at Skool I park my car and bredgudigly walk inside the building. As I head over to my locker a poster catches my eye. 

Skool Band Try-Outs.

Recently, the students decided they did not want just a traditional school marching band but rather a skool rock band. I have been playing the bass guitar since I was thirteen and I think I am pretty good at it. I smile. Maybe good enough to be in a band.

I write my name on the sign up sheet and walk to my locker or at least try to, but I am interrupted by a small, green, little being in a dress.

“Nice outfit.” I smirk a bit sardonically. 

“Oh thank you!” Zim beamed with pride. “Zim picked this out himself it really goes with my-wait! You stinky human! Are you making fun of me?!!??!”

“Maybe. Also I do not stink.”

“Yes you do! So stinky! Like how Gir does after eating a whole bunch of chicken wings. BUT WORSE! Much. Much. Much worse.” 

I roll my eyes. “Right. Anyway Zim what do you want?”

Zim smiles in his evil little way. “Oh wouldn’t you like to know. My newest plan to BEND THIS PLANET INTO SUBMISSION BY THE GREATEST invader….ZIM!!!”

“Oh yeah?” I lean down so Zim’s face is right in front of mine. “You’ll never get away with it.”

I expect Zim to laugh in my face or scream some more, but he instead just stares at me. His eyes are wide and he seems frozen. 

“Uh Zim? You okay? I mean...I don’t care if you’re not but like, are you?”

“I...uh…” He takes a gulp of air. “Where are your eyes?”

I jump a little in surprise. “They are right here! Unless you took them! You planning on taking my eyes??!!”

“Stop screaming weirdos!” A few kids yell at us, but as usual we don’t listen or care.

“But...you usually have those round lenses...But now you...they….are missing.” Zim looks genuinely confused and I can’t help but laugh a little.

“No Zim...these are my eyes. See those lenses are glasses. They help me see because my eyes have trouble seeing on their own. But today I am wearing contact lenses.” I whisper. “Like the ones you wear everyday.” 

Zim nods in understanding with an expression full of curiosity.

“So this is how my eyes look without my glasses.” I chuckle. “But it’s funny that you think they are a part of my face.”

“Well I...I knew that! Zim knows everything!” He points at me dramatically. “HA! You fell for it! Foolish Dib! You fell for my false naivete! So that now I know YOUR GREATEST WEAKNESS.”

“My glasses are my greatest weakness?”

“Yes.”

I sigh and close my locker after getting everything I need. “Okay Zim. Whatever you say.”

“You’re not going to challenge me?” Zim crosses his arms. “Are you really the Dib?”

I stare at my closed locker for a few moments. My father’s words run through my head, and I bite my lip.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“Huh?”  
I turn to Zim and for the first time I allow him to see weakness in my eyes. “This. This you vs me thing. I can’t keep trying to protect earth from someone who will never actually concore it in the first place.”

Zim huffs in offense. “I am the greatest INVADER to exist! Of course I-”

“Oh my fucking hell! Will you shut up?!”

Zim looks a bit taken aback and doesn’t say anything. He is not used to me screaming back at him.

“I am leaving. You understand? After I graduate. I. AM. LEAVING. I will not be in this town anymore and I won’t see you again!”

“Won’t...see….Zim?”

I don’t know how I feel when I hear the cracking in Zim’s voice. “No. I will not see you. Ever again. So let’s just make this easier and just stop this right now.”

Zim switches from hurt to happy in a few moments. “Well this is great news! I can finally become ruler of this planet without you getting in the way!”

“Right…” I turn away from him. “Bye Zim.”

“Ha! You run away! I know you FEAR ZIM!” He yells but I don’t hear him and just keep walking. “You will see! Zim will win! I will make you wish you were never born!”

“Don’t have to…” I whisper wiping a tear away from my eyes. “I already do.”


	3. Kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter recap: In the last chapter Dib is trying not to act emo. He fails. Duh. He tells Zim after having a little fun with him that their fun has to stop. He says how they can't be arch enemies anymore. Zim is confused by Dib having beautiful eyes and Dib cries. Typical
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I was having trouble with the format. So this chapter is in third person and past tense. And the rest of the story will be the same. Hope that isn't confusing  
Enjoy chapter 3 :)

Zim sat in his lab and stared blankly at the massive computer screen. He had many different calls through that screen and all of them gave him some kind of joy. But those days were over because Zim did not need to use it for six years. Six years. Six years of not hearing from the almighty tallest. Six years of not updating them on his progress of taking over earth and beating Dib. Zim sighed and hugged himself gently. He never felt more lonely, more lost, more afraid, in his entire life. The tallest were not there anymore for updates or even guidance and because of that Zim gave it all up together.

  
“Come back….please…” Zim counted his three fingers over and over as he mumbled the pleading words to his tallest. Counting his fingers calmed him and gave him a sense of control he knew he didn’t have. His little body was shaking from another panic attack that he was all too familiar with. But his efforts were always a waste because his Ikren leaders never came back, and never showed up on his computer.

  
It was all a facade. Because of his pride Zim screamed about his new awful plans to conquer earth but they were just to save face. The Dib human was the only thing left in Zim’s life that felt stable and okay. Dib still believed in the invader and his attempts of taking over the world. He never doubted him or belittled his very being. Dib respected Zim more than anyone ever did and that gave him a lot more confidence than what he was willing to admit. Zim decided to still go on with his “plans” so his only stable relationship wouldn’t have to end.

  
“No! This isn’t Zim!” He slammed his gloved hands onto the desk of his computer. “Irkens don’t sit around and weep!”

  
He got up from his chair and demanded his computer bring him up to the house. “Dib will not leave this disgusting town! I will stop him! Yes...YES!!!” Zim burst into hysterical evil laughter but then stopped. “But...how..”

  
He was too deep in thought that he didn’t realize his computer shot him out of the toilet and onto the floor.

  
“Computer! What is the meaning of this?!?”

  
“I’M IN A BAD MOOD OKAY???!!” The deep voice of Zim’s computer yelled back.

  
“How can you be in a mood? You’re a computer!”

  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

  
“Yeesh.” Zim muttered getting up and brushing off his clothes. “I know I’m a genius but why did I have to create such an emotional computer?”

  
He walked into the living room to find Gir in usual spot on the couch. The little robot was laughing hysterically at the tv over something that looked gruesome.

  
“What’s your insane little brain watching now?” Zim asked walking in front of the tv. On the screen where a bunch of human doctors around someone badly injured. Organs were leaking out of the injured human and Zim felt a little concerned about his robot minion finding it so incredibly funny.

  
“Grey’s Anatomy!” Gir screamed. “They be chopping someone up!”

  
“I think those are doctors Gir.” Zim said with a confused look. “Scoot over though.”

  
Zim sat next to the giggling robot and watched the tv intensely. The effects of this human tv show weren’t half bad, and neither was the acting.

  
“Hey Gir? Ya have any idea how to prevent someone from leaving?”

  
“Yeah!!”

  
“Really??”

  
“No.”

  
Zim sighed and slouched back on the couch to watch the soap opera. The characters seemed to have a lot of love problems and Zim thought it was a bit weird how they talked about them during surgeries.

  
“WAIT!!!” Zim stopped in awe almost slapping Gir off the couch. “What are those two doing with their mouths?”

  
“Kissing! It’s real messy!”

  
“Kissing…..that’s disgusting. It’s so unsanitary and ugh! Humans never fail to disgust me!” Zim crossed his arms in honor of his Irken superiority but something caught his eye. “Wait! Waittttt!!!"

  
“I ain’t going anywhere.” Gir mumbled.

  
“She...she kissed the other human and so he didn’t leave! That’s it Gir! I have my plan! I know how to get the Dib stink to stay!”

  
“Oh! Oh I know! You gonna make a giant biscuit and then ya gonna throw it at Mary! He will explode and you take a bath in his guts!”

  
Zim stared at Gir in honest disabelief. “What the actual fuck, Gir.”

  
Gir stares back with a dopey smile before once again bursting into insane giggles.

  
“No….I must stay focused on my plan. My brilliant plan!” He slid off the couch and quickly put on his human disguise. “Gir! Watch the base while I’m gone!”

  
“I won’t!”

  
Zim rushed out of the house and over to the Membrane’s as fast as his short legs would carry him. He didn’t have the time to knock on the door and wait for a response. No this was urgent and Zim needed to see Dib right away. His breath was ragged as he tried desperately to find an opening into the house.

  
“Curse Membrane and his security system. I need to get in there!” He glared at the house with his fists clenched trying to figure out a way to enter.

  
“Ah! The windows! I can go through one of Dib’s windows!” He didn’t waste any time and ran over to the side of the house where Dib’s room resided. The window was conveniently open which made the green alien grin in delight.

  
Zim jumped through the window and fell perfectly on his feet like a cat. “Dib!!!”

  
The human teen jumped in shock and turned around in his chair. “Zim?? What are you...I told you I didn’t want to see you again.”

  
Zim ignored the human’s words and walked over to him with the biggest grin he could muster. He climbed onto Dib’s chair so that he was standing on his lap and his hands were on Dib’s face.  
Without another thought Zim smacked his mouth against Dib’s closing his eyes like it was a reflux. The kiss held for a few moments before Zim pulled away and looked Dib in the eyes and whispered.

  
“Stay with me.”


	4. Break Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter recap: Zim tries to figure his plan to get Dib to stay. He tries to figure out his phase one. He goes to Gir for help which was stupid. Gir is watching Grey's Anatomy because why not. Zim sees two characters kissing and puts it together that kissing convinces people they should stay. So he runs to Dib's house and the rest house is inappropriate 
> 
> Im back with another chapter! This one is filled with angst and a bit of implied sexual relations. So warning for that.  
Enjoy Chapter Four :)

Dib could not move. His heart was beating faster than his ability to evaluate an equation. His felt his cheeks turn pink and the blood rushed down to his pants. Without even thinking Dib grabbed Zim’s body and slammed him onto the bed. He kissed back furiously as if these feelings were kept deep down in him, and these feelings could not be contained anymore.

“Wait! Dib!” Zim managed to say in between kisses. “What...what are you doing?”

It all hit him. What did Dib just do? He pinned his arch nemesis onto his bed and made out with him.

“I….” Dib pulled away from the small alien looking horrified. He backed up into the wall and didn’t even care about the loud bang he made with his head. Dib could feel his body engorge with panic and terror. He didn’t feel attracted to Zim. He couldn’t!

“Why did you do that?!” Dib screamed at the confused Zim. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!?!?”

Zim was always afraid of Dib when he got this angry. Even when they were kids and Zim turned Dib into a human sausage. The rage from the boy seemed dangerous and Zim backed away from Dib slowly.

“Answer me Zim!” Dib spat. “This a scheme? Huh?! You think you can play with my emotions like that? You little-”

“No!” Zim yelled. His eyes looked genuine and full of fear. “I want you to stay! So I used the human kissing technique!”

“Kissing technique?”

“Yes. It’s absolutely disgusting! Vile! Just like you humans.” He sneered but shook his head. “But I saw it’s the way to keep someone from leaving! I didn’t want to make you angry this time!”

Dib just stared at him. He was a moron. Such a huge idiot. Zim didn’t understand what kissing meant or implied. He was a little bastard but naive to human behaviors. Dib thought he must be crazy for blowing up at such an idiot. He was losing his mind.

“Wait..” Dib sat back on his chair. “You want me to stay?”

“Well it’s not because I like you.” Zim sputtered. “It’s because Zim enjoys torturing you. It’s fun and I don’t have anyone else!”

“You...ha…” Dib couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re not fucking serious. No….you don’t give a shit about me. You’re just lying.”

“I am not!” Zim retorted. “We had fun over the years haven’t we? This back and forth. It’s fun! Admit I am your best friend. Your only friend! And you are-”

“Oh shut up!” Dib nearly screamed. “It was not fun! It was years of torment! You took away any childhood I had! You and your disturbingly stupid robot!”

“Hey! Don’t say that about Gir!”

“Friends? Friends??! We are not friends! We are nothing!” Dib stood up and put his face in front of Zim’s. Glaring. “I told you I never wanted to see you again. And I meant it. We are not enemies. We are not friends...And I do not love you!”

Zim blinked. “I never said you loved me.”

“Fuck! Is this a joke to you?” Dib sighed in exasperation. “Zim….I’m only trying to make this easier for both of us. I don’t want to hurt anymore!”

Zim wasn’t sure what to say. His mind only focused on what Dib did before. The feeling of his hands all over Zim’s body and his tongue….

“Dib stink?”

“What?”

“You never answered Zim’s question. What were you doing before?” 

"Well I was…” Dib’s rage turned into embarrassment. “Why? Did you like it?”

Zim nodded. “Do it again?”

Dib smiled softly. The Irken invader was being all cute and it was getting to him. He decided not to fight for at least tonight. Tonight he wanted to just hold Zim and express how he truly felt about him. He didn’t want to think. Not tonight.

Dib walked back over to his former arch nemesis and pulled him into another kiss. This time Zim kissed with just as much passion. Dib climbed on top of Zim and his hand crawled up his dress. Zim sighed and wrapped his arms around Dib’s neck. The night was glorious for both of them, and it opened up a lot of feelings neither one understood or were aware of. But as Dib woke up the next morning, with Zim cuddled into his back and imitating sleep, he knew exactly how he felt.

Dib was in love with Invader Zim.

And he was completely fucked.


	5. Chapter Five: Super Psycho Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter of this soap opera: Zim finds out about kissing and thinks it will keep Dib from leaving him. He does not actually know what kissing means or implies because well he's an alien. He breaks into Dib's house like Zim does and kisses Dib. Dib discovers his xenophile side and fucks Zim on his couch.  
Now let the story continue...  
Enjoy Chapter 5 :)  
p.s I felt like I wasn't make Dib insane enough so I hoped I fixed that in this chapter

Dib slammed his head against his locker. This was not supposed to be happening. He wanted to make things easier for Zim. Make things easier for him! But here he was standing in front of his locker after having sex in the shitty Hi Skool bathroom. Having sex with who was once his greatest arch nemesis. 

Dib was well aware of his feelings for Zim, but it was those feelings that convinced him to stay away from the alien. He would be leaving far away for university and most likely would not come back. Dib did not know how to handle the goodbye and the pain of missing Zim so he decided to cut him off entirely. But cleary that plan was not working.

“Hey Dib pig!” Zim smiled walking up to the distraught Dib. Zim was all confused by this new behavior but he enjoyed this new game he was playing with Dib. It felt good and it meant that Dib was going to stay with him, and he would still have his rival.

“Zim…..Zim I am sorry.” Dib sighed. “But I am putting a stop to this. For real this time…..because I…”

“Eh?”

“I love you.” He turned to face Zim. But his face was cold attempting to hide all he truly felt inside. 

“L-love?” Zim repeated. “You love Zim???!!!” 

“Unfortunately.” Dib deadpanned. 

Zim giggled which then escalated into hysterical laughter. “Victory! This is a victory for Zim! The Dib human is in love with me! Means I have one and you have realized I am the superior being!” He laughed even harder. “Bow to me you wretched human!”

Dib rolled his eyes. “No….” 

Zim continued to laugh and Dib could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He was so angry with it all. With his father and his expectations of him, with this skool’s stupid clubs and students who will always be horrible to him even if they are not upright about it, and most of all this fucking alien. All Zim ever did was make his life worse and he was so tired of it all. Dib’s eyes were bloodshot with rage and fists were shaking from both anxiety and the overwhelming amount of emotions that have been building up in him for years. Finally Dib snapped.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMN ALIEN!” Dib screamed which immediately quieted down the laughter from Zim. His eyes widened with fear but his lips turned into a smirk as if to save face.

“What did you say to me….?” Zim hissed. “How dare you speak to me-”

The students around the two started to gather as Dib threw a hard punch into Zim’s face. Zim’s vision went a bit blurry from the punch but he refused to go down. He ran his small body into Dib pushing him hard against the lockers. 

“You little-” Dib growled and kicked Zim hard in the abdomen causing the Irken to groan in pain.  
“Look here you fucks!” Dib yelled to the students watching them. “You have never believed me! Not ever! But now I will show you-” He laughed as continued to beat the living hell out of Zim. “That this green piece of shit is an alien!”

“Fuck you…” Zim mumbled. This was not like any other attempt in exposing him. Zim felt like Dib wanted to kill him and it was not fun and games anymore. 

Dib forcefully ripped out Zim’s contacts which made him scream in pain. “SEE! His eyes are actually pink and huge! Can’t you see?”

The crowd felt uncomfortable by Dib’s psychotic behavior and slowly walked away from the scene. 

“No! You have to believe me!” Dib’s eyes were full of tears as he ripped Zim’s wig off. “He has antenna! Where are you going? Can’t you see he’s a fucking alien!”

His pleads became sobs and he collapsed on his knees. “Why won’t anyone believe….why….” Dib turned to the beaten up body of Zim. “No….”

He slowly cradled the much smaller being in his arms. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry….” Dib sobbed feeling the most guilt he ever experienced in his life. “I didn’t mean to. This was not your fault….you’re the best part of my life. I’d die without you! Zim please….I’m so sorry.”

Zim tried hard to keep his eyes open because he was so weak from the impact Dib’s punches had on him. 

“It’s okay….Dib shit…”

“I’m sorry……” Dib continued to cry. “I love you….I love you so much. I just wanted to protect you…..to not leave you. I….I am so fucking horrible.”

“Dib….” Zim managed to say before he passed out. Dib panicked and quickly picked Zim up before running out of the building. He didn’t even know where he was going because Dib could not take the alien to a human hospital. 

“He must have something in his house that will help.” He breathed as he ran. “Zim I will make up for this. After tonight you’ll never see me again. You’ll be safe.”

Dib broke down the door to Zim’s house and quickly rushed to the laboratory. “Come on….come on…” He mumbled trying to find something to stop the bleeding that was staining his hands. “Zim!”

Dib placed Zim onto an exam table. He quickly bandaged up any open wounds with all the materials he could find. When Zim seemed to be breathing normally Dib let out a sigh of relief.

“Zim...I’m gonna go. I am gonna leave earlier than expected.” Dib said as he wrote his words on a piece of journal paper he had in his pocket. “I hurt you. I can never truly atone for that. So I am leaving. I think you should go home too. Your real home. Go back to Irk. Okay? I’ll never forget you. But I am not good for you….so please. For your own sake be safe and happy.” A tear dropped onto the paper but Dib wiped his sadness away. 

“I love you.” He signed his name and left the note right next to Zim. He gave Zim a small kiss on the forehead and left the home of Zim which would be his last time ever seeing it. 

........and now: Diary Of GIR  
"DeAR DiARY!!!!  
I fOuND Dis BOK OUTISDE IN tHe GarbegE!  
I LIKE garbage!  
I FoUNd 5 Month Cheez. IT MADE ME PUKE! YAY!  
I ROled around on da flur for a few hours BUT DEn I got bored.  
MasTEr is SAD and I tryed GIVing him a HUG but he didn't let me. :(  
HUGS ARE YUMMY  
Like cheese...  
And taco...  
TACo CHEEZEEEE  
AHHRHFHFHHDSHFIGHIOGHJKHKFHJ  
k gonna go now  
love GIr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of every chapter I will add a page in Gir's diary. He doesn't get a lot of attention in this story until a little later. And I love him. So I'm gonna give him his own segment. If you have any ideas of what Gir should write in his diary. Let me know :)


End file.
